1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an Internet Protocol Television (IPTV), and more particularly, to a content reproduction method and apparatus in an IPTV terminal for reproducing an audio file and video content related thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
An Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) provides an information service, moving picture content, and a broadcasting service by using the Internet. The IPTV is different from general internet television in that the IPTV uses a television instead of a computer monitor and is operated by a remote control instead of a mouse.
FIG. 1 schematically illustrates a configuration of a general IPTV system.
Referring to FIG. 1, the IPTV system includes a television 110, an IPTV terminal 120, and an IPTV service provider server 130.
The television 110 serves to receive and reproduce audio and video signals. The IPTV terminal (referred to as an ‘IPTV set-top box’) 120 receives various contents through an internet line and reproduces the various contents in the television 110. The IPTV terminal 120 is located inside or outside of the television 110. The television 110 and the IPTV terminal 120 are connected to each other through a cable. The IPTV terminal 120 may be connected to the IPTV service provider server 130 or public internet network through the internet line.
A user can use various internet services such as a moving picture content service by connecting the IPTV terminal 120 to the television 110. Accordingly, it is possible for a user who is not good at operating a computer to use various contents and additional services such as a movie service, a home shopping service, a home banking service, online games, and MP3 files provided through the Internet, in addition to a search service provided through the internet, by using a remote control.
The IPTV is similar to a general apparatus for providing cable broadcasting and satellite broadcasting contents in that the IPTV provides broadcasting contents. However, the IPTV is different from the general apparatus for providing cable broadcasting and satellite broadcasting contents in that the IPTV has bidirectionality. Unlike a general apparatus for providing sky wave broadcasting or satellite broadcasting contents, in the IPTV, it is possible for the user to watch a desired program at a desired time.
The IPTV provides functions such as an audio on demand (AOD) service, a video on demand (VOD) service, a multicast service, a local music file reproduction service, and a browsing service. Accordingly, the user may access the IPTV service provider server 130, receive the AOD service, and listen to music by using the IPTV. Alternatively, the user may reproduce a music file previously downloaded into an internal storage device and listen to music (reproduction of a local music file).
However, a display device of the IPTV is not used to reproduce the VOD or local music file in the IPTV terminal 120. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide additional services by using the display device, in addition to reproduction of an audio file by using the
IPTV terminal 120, if the user reproduces the audio file.